The War
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Voldemort is gone, but the war is far from over.Charlie’s daughter is having troubles when the man she loves is drafted into the war, leaving her on her own.This young girl must deal with so many loved ones off at war & other things at home too. m for ch2
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **_Voldemort is gone, but the war is far from over. Charlie's daughter is having troubles when the man she loves is drafted into the war, leaving her on her own. This young girl must deal with the traumas of so many loved ones off at war, while other unexpected traumas engulf her life as well. _**

Chapter 1

_Voldemort has been defeated, but the war is far from over_

I looked out the window as the sun started to rise. A rooster crowed, and I opened the window, letting in the fresh, clean breeze. The air was moist with morning dew, but it was already warm, despite the early morning. I took in the smell of the barn, fields, and wildflowers. I sighed to myself before turning away from the window and walking over to my dresser where I pulled out some holey jeans and a white t-shirt. After slipping those on, I put some socks on and a pair of sneakers. Walking over to my mirror I brushed out my bleach blonde hair, pulling it up with a blue bow. Pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I opened the door, bouncing down the stairs to the kitchen, where my mother stood, scrambling a bunch of eggs.

"Morning, Mum." I said as I sat down, starting to eat the food that was placed in front of me.

"Good morning, Freya." Mum greeted, going back to the eggs. As an after thought she glanced over at me and said, "The family is coming over today."

I almost gagged on my eggs and looked up at her with wide eyes. "_All_ of them?!"

"Yes all of them. You hardly ever spend any time with them, sweetie, and they miss you. You're always out whenever any of them drop by."

"It isn't _my _fault they have horrible timing! Besides, I have work this afternoon." I lightened up at the thought of escaping my relatives.

"Hun, you have to see your relatives. Just tell your boss that you can't come in today. I'm sure he'll understand." She said, not even looking at me.

I gapped at her, my eyes wide. "Mum, you've obviously never met Mr. Gull. He'll skin me alive just for _suggesting _it!"

I could just see her rolling her eyes at me and crossed my arms, leaning back in my seat.

"We'll talk about this later, Freya. Right now you need to go do your chores." With that our conversation ended, and I walked out the door, the screen door slamming behind me. As I walked around the corner of the house something jumped out at me, grabbing me around my wait, causing me to shriek. Laughter filled my ears and I snapped around glaring.

"THEO!" I faced the man behind me who held up his hands in defense, helpless with laughter. "I am _so_ going to kill you!" I yelled as I charged at him. He jumped out of my way and started to run away, with me right on his heals. I dove at him, grabbing his legs. He fell to the ground and I landed on top of him. I smiled down at him and flicked his temple, causing him to flinch. He reached up and gingerly pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Morning, Sunshine." He said with a crooked smile.

I smiled back at him and leaned down, kissing him delicately. He leaned into the kiss, cupping my cheek. As I pulled away I looked down into his dark brown eyes and seemed to loose myself in them.

"Good morning, Love." I replied, cocking my head to the side, just the way I knew he loved.

A sly smirk slid across his face, "So was that kiss supposed to be my death? Because if it was I'll gladly let you kill me again."

I scowled at him and swatted his arm playfully before getting off of him and walked away, heading towards the barn to start my chores. I heard the sound of feet pounding on the dirt and felt a hand slip into mine. I smiled at Theo as he looked down at me, kissing the top of my head. I squeezed his hand and pulled him behind me as we made our way to the barn. As I entered I pulled him in behind me, and he pinned me against a horse stall, attacking my lips with his. My arms slithered around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He pushed himself into me, getting as close to me as possible as his hands went to my chest, massaging my breasts through the material of my t-shirt and bra.

"Theo…" I moaned into him, trying to get a hold of myself. I pulled away slightly, "Theo, not here."

Theo sighed and leaned his head against mine, his breathe tickling my face.

"We have to get to work, and my family is coming this afternoon." He didn't look very impressed and I laughed lightly, "Trust me, Theo; I want to continue just as much as you do, but I have to get my chores done, plus anyone could walk in on us here."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before backing away and entering the horse stall they had just been snogging against. Majestic Wind was one of our older horses, twenty-four years old. She was a buckskin mare with a light tan colored coat and a black mane and tail. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown, looking slightly clouded with wisdom. Theo rubbed her nose as I started brushing her down. Theo left the stall, and then came back with a bucket of oats. Majestic Wind shook her head and leaned forward, eager to eat her fill. I smiled, patting her neck before exiting the stall, heading towards the next one. Inside was one of my favorite horses. I walked over to Stardust, rubbing her nose before patting the two colts on their heads. Stardust had had her first two foals only three months ago, and the two were beautiful. They had just started to loose their baby coats, and Rain Dancer was turning out to be a pure white horse, while Shadow Dancer was becoming a black silver dapple with a white mane and tail. They were lovely. Stardust, their mother, was a black and white paint with a black mane and tail. I had nursed Stardust with a bottle right after she was born when her mother died, and we had a bond, so she trusted me better than most, and would allow me to enter with her foals, while nobody else could. It was my full responsibility over their stall because of this.

"Hey, Stardust." I said as I brought in some horse oats. She head butted me and I laughed, rubbing her nose as I knew she loved. I next kissed her velvety nose before leaving the stall, securely shutting it behind me with a lock. Stardust wasn't the only one that was protective of those two colts.

The day continued with the cleaning of stalls, feeding of animals, milking of cows, and egg collecting, until it was twelve thirty. I ran my hand over Theo's back as I walked back towards the house, swaying my hips, knowing that he would be squirming for awhile with lust. I ran up the steps and walked into the house, letting the screen door slam behind me as I hurried over to the phone where I dialed my friend Natalie.

"Hello?" her voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey Nat, I was wondering if you could cover for me today." I questioned. I was, of course, referring to work.

"Sure Freya, but why? You haven't missed a day of work all summer. Why start now?"

"I have no choice. My family is coming over, and my mom refuses to let me go to work today and miss them. I, however, don't believe that I will miss them, because usually when we have a huge family get together they don't leave until well after dinner." I was complaining, I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I hated having big family get-togethers.

"Okay Freya, I can handle it."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"I'll remind you that." Natalie laughed before hanging up.

I suddenly felt arms go around my legs and waist and I looked down at two redheaded boys, "Hi, Auntie Freya!" the chimed.

"Michael! Arthur!" I exclaimed, pulling them both into bear hugs. They weren't really my nephews, but really my second cousins, but it was easier to call me Auntie. In that moment my cousin Joseph and his wife, Amanda, walked into the room. I walked over to my cousin and he smiled down at me.

"Give me a hug, Freya." He said, making me smile and wrap my arms around him. I then turned to Amanda and she gave me a smile and we gave each other light hugs.

"Well, as far as I know, you guys are the first to arrive. I think Mum's in the kitchen, probably cooking up a storm if I know her."

Jo laughed, "Just like Aunt Cassandra."

"I'll go help her. I'm sure a little magic might help some." Amanda says as she heads for the kitchen.

That's something about my family that I haven't mentioned. Most of my family are witches and wizards. My father, Charlie Wesley, is a pureblood wizard, but my mother is a muggle. From what my parents, aunts, and uncle has told me it caused quite a stir with my grandmother on my father's side. My granddaddy, however, was very happy, for he loves all muggle things, and having one as a daughter-in-law was like Christmas. My grandmother, however, wasn't very found of muggle things, so she wasn't too impressed with Dad. After Mum had my brother, Aidan, however, Grandma was perfectly content, because he too was a wizard, so most of her worries were gone. I also learned that before my father met Mum he worked with dragons, and after they got married he moved in with her and her sick grandfather and started to learn how to become a muggle farmer. He learned quickly, and in great-granddaddy's last will and testament he left the farm to my parents, and that was where we had been living ever since.

"Mum! Joseph, Amanda, and the boys are here!" I called as we all entered the kitchen, Arthur attacked to my leg. I looked down at him, and seeing his pouting lip I laughed, grabbing him and slinging him onto my hip.

"Blood hell, Arthur, when did you get so big?" I questioned.

The boy giggled, "I'm five now." He said proudly.

"Five?! That's halfway to the two digits right there!" he nodded and I smiled to myself as an idea come to my head. "Well that deserves a good gift."

I saw Amanda and Joseph exchange glances and look at Mum worriedly.

"What about me! I'm three years away from being ten! I should get something too!" Michael demanded, tugging at my shirt.

"Don't worry, Mikey, I didn't forget about you!" I placed Arthur back on the ground and beckoned for them to follow me. They looked excitedly at each other and scurried to follow, and I could hear Joseph and Amanda behind me as well. I walked to a shut door and opened it, revealing a fluffy brown tabby cat and two kittens who were identical to the mother, except one had a white belly, while another had four white paws.

"Kittens!" the boys yelled out together, diving towards them and genially petting them.

"Yeah, kittens, and if you parents agree, they'll be all yours." I smiled, glancing at the boys' parents as they smiled contently at their children.

"Can we, Mum? Dad?" Michael questioned, holding the kitten with the white paws next to his face while making a puppy dog face.

The parents nodded and the boys' faces broke with smiles.

"They're both boys, and their already eight weeks old, so you can bring them home today." I said as I sat down next to the boys. "Now down to the real business." The boys gave me a confused face. "What are you going to name them?"

"Mine is going to be Chip." Arthur said as he cuddled his new pet, who cuddled him back. They were already the best of friends.

"His name will be Socks." Michael decided after some time. He scratched the little fluff ball behind the ear and Socks rolled onto his back, batting at the boys hands playfully.

After some time of just watching the boys I finally left them to play. Joseph followed me out and gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks, Freya. That means a lot to us. The boys have really missed you, and giving them those kittens made them feel really special."

"No problem, Jo. They needed a home, and I could think of no place I'd rather them go." I said; patting him on the shoulder as I went back to the kitchen, which I suddenly found full of fully grown woman, waving wands and steering boiling pots. In seconds I was engulfed in arms of all those women except for Mum and Amanda.

"Freya! How's my grandbaby?" my grandma said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Grandma, I can't breath!" I choked out, causing her to quickly release me and dust me off.

"Hey, Frey." A brunette woman said, pulling me into a hug, which I returned.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione." I replied. "I just gave your grandbabies some new friends, so if you want to check them out their in the back room."

My aunt laughed, "What did you get them?"

"Tawny had a couple kittens eight or so weeks ago, and I thought I might make it up to Mike and Arthur for my lack of… attendance. So I gave the two hairballs to them."

Aunt Hermione laughed, squeezing me shoulder like she always does when she's happy with me. Before she could say anything else, however, I was pulled into a pair of soft, delicate arms.

"How is my niece?"

I looked up at the fair woman and smiled, giving her a light hug. "I'm fine, Aunt Fleur. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said, waving my question off airily.

I smiled at her answer and finally turned to my youngest aunt. She smiled at me warmly. It was a motherly smile, one she uses on all of my cousins and me, and I wrapped my arms around her. She held me close. We had always been close. It was probably because we were the only Wesley born women for several centuries.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny." I said as I hugged her.

"Hello, Darling. Let me get a look at you." She held me at arms length and looked me over. "You've grown so much since I last saw you."

"Sorry 'bout that. I knew I should have waited until I next saw you, but alas, I grew up anyway." I laughed, and she joined me, kissing my forehead before going back to work.

I watched my family cooking up a storm and realized that I had missed them. I might not admit it to anyone else, but inside, I knew I had. They were, after all, my family. Sighing, I walked out of the room, exiting the house and looking around the yard. On the deck, sitting on a bunch of chairs, conversing about Quidditch was my brother and four of my cousins, Luke, Gavin, Tristan, and Levi. They were already arguing on which teams were the best and I couldn't help but watch them. Aidan, my brother, has a shorter, stockier build, like my father, with red hair and blue eyes. Luke, Gavin, and Tristan are my Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's children. Luke has red hair, blue eyes, and is tall with a muscular build. Gavin is also tall, but he is much more thin and graceful, and also has red hair and blue eyes. Tristan isn't like his brothers, however. He is short and thin with red hair and brown eyes. They all, however, are handsome, because they have Veela blood from Fleur. Levi is the only son of my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, with untamed flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes. Luke is twenty-two, Aidan and Levi are twenty, Gavin is nineteen, and Tristan is fifteen.

I skipped down the steps, waving at the boys and they blew kisses at me mockingly, making me giggle. I walked over to the wood fence that bordered the large pasture where the cows were grazing and stood on it, looking around. I noticed that Theo must have let the horses out, because I spotted Stardust and her foals running around, getting some exercise. A blonde mare trotted over to me and I rubbed her forehead, playing with her mane as she started chewing on some vines at were clutching to the fence.

"Hello Sunray." I mumbled absently.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and turned to see a smiling man.

"Hi Daddy." I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey princess." He said back as he patted Sunray's side.

"Where's are all those uncles of mine?" I questioned, looking around for them, but seeing none.

A smile spread across my father's face, "They're going around to find things to burn at the bonfire tonight."

A squeal escaped my lips and I threw my arms around him. I loved having bonfires, and my father knew it. We hadn't had one since the summer before, and I was anxious.

"How are those colts doing?" my father asked, changing the subject.

"They're perfect, Dad. The most beautiful foals I've ever seen. And Stardust loves them too." I smiled at them as they ran around. I spotted Shadow Dancer chasing after Rain Dancer. I was the only one who could tell them apart, even though they looked nothing alike. Nobody could grasp their different colorings yet.

I could see Dad studying me as I looked at them fondly. "My goodness, Freya, you're acting like their mother yourself." He pointed out.

I laughed, "No, I'm more like their grandmother, considering I practically raised Stardust myself."

Dad nodded, "That you did. You were very protective of her, if I remember correctly. You still are, actually."

"She almost died being born, and then again while giving birth to those too. She's fragile, and no matter what, I'm always going to be protective. She's only six years old, and she's had so many close deaths." I looked at her with soft, caring eyes as she chased after her two colts, her mane and tail flying behind her in the most beautiful way possible.

Dad ruffled my hair, messing up my ponytail, before turning and walking away to get working on the bonfire again. Sunray shook her head and turned away from me, running off towards the other horses. I turned away from the horses and looked at my house. The boys were running around, playing on the tree swing with their new kittens in their laps, and my cousins and brother were still conversing, although it looked as though their Quidditch discussion had ended and they had moved onto probably girls, considering they were moving their hands to show curves and other things like that. I rolled my eyes at them and hopped off of the fence. Just as I was about to walk into the house, however, an owl came swooping down. I held out my arm and it landed on it, holding its leg out for me to talk the mail. I did so and gave it a nice pat before it flew off. I looked at the mail, skimming through it before coming to a quick stop. _Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement_. I quickly ripped it open, scanning through it, and my heart stopped.

_Young men of the Wizarding World,_

_The war is raging and we are running short of officers and soldiers to send out at battle. We are resorting to a Muggle military tactic. We will be drafting in soldiers. Drafting is when we order men to join the our military force. You will receive a letter telling you if you are to be drafted, and if you are you will report to the instructed area. _

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Oh dear Merlin." I gasped, bringing my hands to my mouth. "Mum!" I yelled, running into the house. I could hear many people following me in, yelling at me to tell them what was wrong, but I ignored them.

"MUM!" I yelled again, entering the kitchen.

"Freya, what is it?!" my mother asked with worry. I thrust the letter into her hand and she read it. Her eyes grew wide, and when my brother entered the room she pulled him close to her, crying into him as if scared he would die then and there.

"Mum, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked. She pushed the letter into his hand, and he gapped at it when he was finished. The letter went around and everyone was growing panicky. Eventually my father and uncles came into the room, and although they had nothing to worry about, they were very much worried about their sons and nephews. Grandma was frantic as she tried to hug all of her grandbabies at once, and granddaddy was so shocked he couldn't even speak.

We never had the bonfire that night. We all sat together inside, frantic and scared, and for once in all of our family get-togethers, everyone left before dinner. My whole family was very quiet after the news, because we knew that because of our family reputation of helping with the defeat of Voldemort, our family would be some of the first sent out. My brother could easily be off fighting for his life within a week, and I could loose him forever. I sat outside on the porch steps, and a body sat down beside me. I looked over and saw Theo. Without thinking I threw my arms around him, crying into his chest. Theo too was a wizard. A Muggleborn wizard, however. That's how we met him. He didn't live far off, and when he started attending Hogwarts a year above Aidan he then started working for us during the summers, because he knew we were like him. After getting out of Hogwarts he started working for us full time. He was so very likely to be sent off too.

Theo rubbed circles on my back, soothing me as he shushed me and kissed my head reassuringly. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to loose him. I was acting just as mum had only a few hours ago with Aidan. I was frantic, and I just couldn't loose him. He was my world, my everything. Even though nobody knew about us being together, we still were. We had been together for two years now, since I was fourteen and he was nineteen. It was a large, freaky difference, but we couldn't help it. We felt so much for each other, and I sometimes even thought of it as love, even though we had never told each other we love one another. Dad would freak if he knew about us, and even though we were right in front of the screen door I didn't care. I didn't care if we were spotted, and I didn't care if Daddy hated me for being with him. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with, and I wasn't going to give him up.

"Its okay Love, everything's going to be okay." He murmured to me.

I shook my head, "No, it isn't going to be okay! They'll take you away, I know they will. They'll sent you off to your death and I'll never see you again." My tears increased as I voiced my worries, and he held me closer.

"I am not going away, do you hear me? It doesn't matter where I am, my heart will always be here, with you. If I do go, I'll be coming back for it. For you."

He lifted my chin so I was looking up at him. Our eyes clicked together, and I searched his for any sort of lie or doubt, but found none. I nodded my head and hugged him again. We stayed like that for many hours, until the only sound was our breathing and chirping crickets, and the only like was those of the stars descending down on us.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: there is sexual content in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it just ignored the italic section. (There are three italic sections, but the first one is the one you'll need to ignore.) _**

Chapter 2

The next few weeks went by uneventfully, although that didn't change anyone's anxiety. Every day I would always been looking around for any sign of an owl, and if one did arrive we would all look through the letters for the one we all dreaded before reading any of the others. It was the end of summer when that day finally came. From what I had read in the Daily Prophet, the first letters had been sent out that morning, and when I went out to feed the horses an owl swooped down and landed on my shoulder, holding out a leg that had a letter attached to it. I looked at it for a few minutes before taking the letter out. In a moment my world crumbled, and I couldn't even read the letter before I collapsed to the ground crying. The only thing I had read was: _Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Aidan Wesley._

Mum and Dad came running when they saw me on the ground, but Theo got to me first. My parents didn't make any reaction when I cried into his chest. I was in hysterics, so I would obviously cry into anyone who held me. Dad grabbed the letter from me, and Aidan was there moments later, ripping the letter from him before he could even read it. It was, after all, addressed to him. His frown after reading the letter was enough for us all and Mum started balling into Dad's chest. My tears increased and I clutched Theo for dear life. A though suddenly arrived into my mind and I sharply looked up at him, begging him with my eyes. He knew without even asking me what I wanted to know and he gulped nervously before slowly nodding. I started shaking my head, slowly pulling myself away from him. I could hear them all talking to me, but I couldn't decipher their words. I looked between Theo and Aidan and even more tears came to my eyes, and without even realizing what I was doing I turned on my heels and ran.

My feet pounded on the ground as I ran towards the field, where I climbed over the fence and ran down the pasture, not even looking where I was going. I didn't know if they were following me or not, and I didn't even care. All I cared about was getting away. I wanted to just run away, and maybe if I ran far enough I might reach another reality, and I might actually get to a time where I was still happy, and there was no war. I stumbled and fell to the dirty earth, but I continued to cry, not even bothering to get up. I stayed their until it was well past sundown, and right when I was about to fall into an uneasy sleep I felt an arm slither around my waist, pulling me to whoever it was. I looked up and saw Theo there, giving me an uneasy look. He kissed my forehead.

"You alright, Frey?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not okay. Their taking you away from me, Theo! They're taking you away to some place where you could so surely die, and I may very well never see you again! I am not okay!"

We were quiet for some time before I leaned up and kissed him. He cupped my cheek and kissed me back, and eventually my tongue flicked his lips. They opened and our tongues started battling each other, wanting dominance, and then started exploring each others mouths. As my hands started slipping up his shirt he grabbed my wrists, pulling away so we were looking at each other.

"What are you do, Freya?" lust was in his eyes, but he had managed to stop me.

"I don't want any regrets. I want my first time to be with you Theo, and if you're gone that'll never happen. Please." I looked into his eyes and after some time he nodded.

_I smiled up at him and he lowered himself on me, attacking my lips with his as his hands started roaming my body. Reluctantly he slipped his hands up my shirt, sending shivers down my spine as his fingers grazed my skin. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head and gazed down at my top torso. His eyes landed on my bra, and with a large gulp he reached around my body and unclamped it. I shrugged it off and his eyes grew wide as he looked at them. I leaned up and lifted his shirt of next, running my hands over his slightly hairy chest. He reached out and massaged my breasts, and slowly leaned down, trailing kisses down my shoulder and over my breasts. I reached up and unzipped his pants. He pushed them down, kicking them and his shoes off at the same time. He was left in only his boxers, and I could see his arousal through them. I kissed him again, and I could feel my shorts being pulled off. I shivered as his hand slipped under the band of my underwear, slowly rubbing my womanhood. I moaned, lifting my hips to try and feel more and I heard him chuckle._

_I reached out and grabbed his manhood, softly rubbing it, and he froze, leaning into my hand as a moan escaped his own lips. I leaned in and kissed him again and he kissed me back, nibbling my lips and then down my neck, sucking and nibbling, sending shivers down my spine and I gasped. I felt him slowly pulling my underwear down and I realized that I was now fully naked. He pulled away from me and looked at me with lust-filled eyes. I felt a blush grow on my cheeks as I saw him starting to pull his boxers off, and I gapped at what I saw. He was big. Really big. I bit my lip as he lay back down on top of me._

"_Are you sure you want to do this Freya?" his eyes were still full of want, and I knew he wanted this, but I also knew that he would stop if I asked him to._

_I nodded, "Yes, Theo, I want this."_

_He nodded and positioned himself at my entrance and with one quick thrust he was inside me. I gasped as a sharp pain went through me, and he stayed still. Slowly the pain went away and I slowly nodded, telling him to start moving. He started out slowly, letting us both get used to the feeling, before gradually speeding up. My back arched into him, and after some time my instincts kicked in and I met him with each thrust, desperate to have a release of the sexual tension. He leaned down and started sucking on my breasts and I moaned. I felt myself starting to get close to the edge, and I started to tighten around him, causing him to gasp. I screamed out his name, barely being able to muffle it as I bit my own lip, and he soon joined me, screaming my name as he pored himself inside me. He collapsed on me, breathing deeply before rolling to the side and pulling out. I leaned on his chest, bringing in rigid breaths as he smoothed out my sweaty hair that had somehow fallen out of its usual ponytail._

"When are you leaving?" I finally asked.

Theo was quiet for some time before finally answering, "Tomorrow morning."

Tears started to form in my but I managed to keep them from falling. I nodded slightly, showing I'd heard and understood him as I tried to control my emotions. I felt his bare arms squeeze me reassuringly and his lips on my head. I shut my eyes, trying with all my might to keep the tears at bay, but it was no use, and they gradually slid down my face.

"Can I send letters to you?" he asked into my ear and I nodded vigorously.

"You'd better." I said with a watery voice, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back at me and whipped some tears away with his thumbs. I leaned against him and listened to his heart as it beat. I kissed his chest and felt him shiver, and I finally leaned over and pulled my clothes back on. Theo followed my lead and after we were done we gave each other our goodbye kisses.

"I swear to god, Theo, you come back to me. Don't you leave me alone."

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I promise you, Freya Stephanie Wesley, I will come back to you." I felt something slip onto my finger and looked down to see a sparkling heart shaped diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

My heart stopped as I looked up at him with watering eyes, but this time it wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. I brought my hands to my mouth and nodded, "YES!" I exclaimed.

I saw the smile spread across his face as he grabbed me, spinning me around and kissing me hard.

"I love you with my heart and soul, and I _will _come back for you." He kissed me again and my arms snaked around his neck.

I pulled away, my eyes shining, "I love you too, Theodore Zachary Bennett."

He left me that night full of sadness and joy, and as I went to bed so many things went through my mind. I loved him, and I realized that I had loved him for a long time now. I wasn't even sure when I had started loving him. It had come on so slowly that I hadn't even noticed it. I was also scared of what might happen to him while gone. What if he died? What if he was injured and didn't remember me when he saw me next? What if when he got home he realized that he didn't really love me and broke of the engagement? I was so scared, but the only thing on my mind when I finally fell asleep was our long, happy life that lay before us.

I woke earlier than normal the next day so I could say goodbye to my brother. He sat in the kitchen eating breakfast with our teary-eyed Mum when I arrived, and I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and I sat down to eat breakfast with him and spend as much time with him as possible before he had to leave. He managed to keep himself composed, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I touched his shoulder and she smiled at me, as if telling me he was fine.

The clock chimed eight o'clock and Aidan rose from his seat. I jumped up and grabbed him in a hug.

"Bye, Aidan." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Bye kiddo. Keep out of trouble and keep me updated on all that's going on over here, okay?" he asked.

"No problem." I smiled and handed him off to Mum, who spoke frantically on how to stay warm and eat enough, and all those motherly things. Dad walked in the door and Aidan pulled away from Mum, looking at him with sad eyes. Dad strode across the kitchen and grabbed him a fatherly hug.

We watched Aidan until he disapparated away, and my mother started balling into Dad's chest. I couldn't watch and quickly left the kitchen. I knew that since Aidan was gone, that meant Theo was gone too, and that was just too much to bear. None of our other family members were to be leaving any yet, for none had received a letter yet. My parents had told me the family came over while I was gone to say goodbye to Aidan. I didn't care that I had missed them. I didn't care in the slightest.

The day went by in the usual way, except that I was far more distant. I had work that day, and even with all the usual complaints that usually got me all hyped up I didn't seem to notice them at all today. Without even thinking my hand would always go up to my engagement ring that hung around my neck. I kept thinking of our night together, and how bittersweet it had been. Such sadness and happiness had enveloped us, and it was hard to believe that he was actually gone. I had no idea where he was. I felt almost frantic at the very thought of it. He could be anywhere! What if he died and nobody even noticed? What if even they didn't even know where he was? The day ended with me having a nervous breakdown and vomiting in the toilet. Natalie had to hold back my hair as she soothed me. It was probably the worst day of my life. Today would always be remembered in my mind. August 24 would forever be known as the day my love and brother went off to war. Not only this, but I would also be starting my sixth year at Hogwarts in only seven days. I wasn't ready to go to Hogwarts, but I knew Theo would want me to go. And so I would.

That last week went by in a dull blur. I got all my supplies at Diagon Alley a few days before my departure, and I was on the platform to Hogwarts before I knew it. I hugged Mum and Dad tightly goodbye before entering the Hogwarts Express. I found a compartment to myself and pulled my ring off of my neck and studied it. As I moved it sparkled in the light. The band was a white gold and the large rock looked to be at least 2k at the very least. He had to of saved up a fortune to buy it, and obviously had a second job, because he couldn't have bought it with the money Dad paid him. I slipped it back on my neck just as the compartment door opened, revealing Natalie.

"Hey girl, how're you holding up?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

I shrugged, "I'm better, but it's still hard to believe." I stated.

She nodded with understanding, "Yeah, if I had a brother and he was sent off to war with hardly any warning I would probably act the same way."

That was something that I hadn't mentioned to Natalie. She didn't know I had been together with Theo, and she also didn't know that I was now engaged to him. He was, after all, five years older than me. She didn't know I missed him, and merely though I was missing my brother terribly.

During the ride to Hogwarts we conversed on our summers. I told her of how I had given the kittens to my second cousins and how they loved them so much, and she told me of how she got a new boyfriend. I could have mentioned my engagement to Theo, but I knew she would flip for me not telling her about our relationship to begin with. We told each other everything, but this was just something I couldn't tell her. Eventually, I would tell her, but not until Theo came home to me. Then I would make it known to everyone. Besides, I still couldn't marry him until the spring, for I wasn't seventeen yet.

Arriving at Hogwarts was like condemning to a sentence at Azkaban. I wouldn't be able to come home until the beginning of summer, and if Theo came home before then I would be separate from him for longer than I would like. I couldn't stand being locked in one place for so long after I started going out with Theo. I had to be with him, and ever since Hogwarts was my least favorite place to go. It might help with my knowledge of magic, but that didn't mean that it would help me much with my love for Theo.

The first few days of school dragged on as I longed for Theo, but one day at breakfast I was surprised with an owl swooping down beside me. It held out its leg and I took the letter. I gasped when I saw the handwriting on it, letting a small squeal escape my lips before quickly excusing myself from the table. I entered a girl's lavatory and sat at one of the toilets before opening the letter.

_My dearest love,_

_With every day that passes I miss you more and more. I keep thinking of the day when I'll be able to take you in my arms and kiss you again. I have been here for a little over a week, and already I have seen things I would never wish anyone else to see. It's so much worse than I thought it would be, and wizards have already died from the time that I arrived to even now. Thinking of you is the only thing that helps me through all of this, and the thought of one day being bound to you by holy matrimony. I can just picture all those little blonde children running around the yard with you cooking up one of those pies you are so good at making. My mouth is watering just thinking about it. I suppose you're at Hogwarts by now. Try and concentrate on your studies, love. I'm not going anywhere, and you have no need to worry about me, as I knew you are. _

_I am sorry to inform you that your brother isn't in my unit. I haven't met any people that I've known from before, but all the men I've met so far are nice and funny, and I'm sure they too have women who are missing them, as you are missing me, and I am missing you. I'm sure Aidan is in a safer facility than even here, so you have no need to worry about him. He has a good head on his shoulders and can take care of himself. If I work hard, I might be able to get home by next summer, right after you graduate from your seventh year, and if I work even harder than that I might even come home this summer. Wouldn't that be something? _

_I must get going now, my love. I have duty in only a few minutes, and if I want to get this to you soon I'll have to hurry. The owl I sent this in will be waiting in the owlery for you to send a reply back, and it will fly right to you when you enter. Take care of yourself and study hard._

_With all my love,_

_Theo_

I clutched the letter to my heart and shut my eyes as I tried to imagine his voice as he spoke those words, and his lips as they moved, forming them. I quickly pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, and started writing out a reply.

_My darling Theo,_

_I received your letter and can truthfully tell you that I have missed you since your back turned from me to go home after our goodbyes on the night of August 23. I have thought of you ever since, and will also admit that on the 24th, not even a full twenty-four hours after you were gone, I had a breakdown. I don't know how I could ever last two years without you, so you had better work your hardest so you can come home by this summer._

_I don't know why you're talking of blonde babies. I would much rather having little brunettes running around, with the same mahogany hair as their father, and the same deep brown eyes as well. I can't wait much longer to be with you, and it's only been a week or so. I'm scared for you, and although I know you can take care of yourself, I'm still uncertain. You've already said how so many people have died, and all those men could have been you. I wish I knew where you were stationed at, for I would very much like to just come and get you right now. I know it's idiotic, but it's true. _

_I've been wearing our engagement ring on a chain around my neck since the morning you and Aidan left. I wished to wear it on my hand, but I know that if anyone spots it our secret will be out, and who knows what would happen if my parents found out. I couldn't bear for them to be angry at me now. Not at a time like this. I suppose I much be going, for class will start in fifteen minutes, and I am currently hiding in a girl's lavatory writing this to you so nobody can peck at me. _

_Forever yours,_

_Freya_

I folded the letters before sticking them both in my pocket and heading to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I had barely made it before the bell rang. I quickly sat beside Natalie and pulled out my ink and quill, but felt slightly uncomfortable, and looked up to see the new DADA teacher staring at me. I quickly looked away, scared to name the look in his eyes as I bit my lip nervously. I heard the room grow quiet as the clicking of shoes quieted us. I reluctantly looked back up again and, although he wasn't looking at me directly, I could see him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I shiver went down my spine at that stare.

"My name is Professor Hurst. I will begin our attendance chart, just so I can get a feel of all of your names. Starting with Aldridge, Benjamin."

A boy raised his hand and Professor Hurst asked him a questioned to see how much he knew about the dark arts. This continued for many names, until I was the last one.

"Wesley, Freya."

I raised my hand and his eyes landed on me, scrutinizing me, and what looked like… I quickly pushed though thought to the back of my mind before I could even think of the proper word for what he was doing.

"Miss Wesley, what are the three unforgivable curses and what do they do?" he asked, almost daring me to answer correctly with his eyes. I took a deep breath before answering.

"The first curse is the Cruciatus Curse, which causes the victim to endure intolerable pain. The second is the Imperius Curse, which puts the victim under complete control of whoever cast the spell. The last curse is the Killing Curse, which kills the victim instantly. There has only been one person who has survived it, and that person is Harry Potter."

I could have sworn I saw a hostile glint in the man's eyes, for what reason I knew not, but it disappeared quickly and he nodded at me, "Very good, Miss Wesley. Now can you tell me anything about Harry Potter?"

I was slightly shocked that he was asking me another question, for he had asked everyone else only one, but nodded anyway. "He grew up with his muggle aunt and uncle and lived in a brome closet for most of his life until he received his first Hogwarts letter. His Uncle refused to allow him to see any of the letters until Rubeus Hagrid, our current Care of Magical Creatures professor. Harry faced Voldemort…" I paused to think for a moment, calculating the number, "four times during his time at Hogwarts, and then defeated him during the time when he should have been in his seventh year. He then married Ginevra Wesley, my aunt, and had his only child, Levi, five years later. Harry is an Auror now."

I saw the look in Professor Hurst's eyes, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, unsure of what to do next. I saw him nod and then our class started. I couldn't relax all through class, however. I kept feeling his eyes on me, studying me, and it made me nervous. What did he want? What had I done wrong? So many questions were going through my mind but none were being answered. As soon as the bell rang I was one of the first people out of the class, and I felt his eyes on me during my whole retreat.

I ran to the owlery and the owl that had brought me Theo's letter swooped down and landed beside me. I attacked to letter to its leg and it flew away. I watched it go until it was nothing but a dot of the horizon. My hand reached up and clutched my ring as my thoughts drifted to my fiancé. I prayed that he was safe and in good health. I could just imagine him reading the letter as he sat in a cot, waiting for his shift as curses and jinxes sounded outside. I shivered at the thought and turned away form the window, descending down the spiraling steps as I left the owlery.


End file.
